


Keeping Busy

by eyelinerkfcboy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light overstimulation, Light praise, Sweet nicknames, bold female sub, commission, female sub, i'm terrible at summaries forgive me, male dom, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelinerkfcboy/pseuds/eyelinerkfcboy
Summary: A dom is having some issues working on his required papers for work. His sub decides to help keep his mind off of it.
Relationships: dom/sub relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Keeping Busy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission made for my bby, Kitana! I really hope you enjoy this sweetheart. and thank you so much for asking. smooches!!

A dom is working in his home office, blue-tipped pen twirling between his middle and index finger as he huffs down in frustration at his few dozens of stapled paper he's required to go through before the end of the week. A soft humming behind him slowly becomes louder, and before he knows it there's soft, slim fingers grasping his shoulder and gently kneading into his muscles. It soothes his temperament down, if just a touch and his sub comes around him, dressed in just an oversized shirt that falls to her knees, and her bright face brings a smile to his own.

"I have a few more papers to do before I'll be done. Go on and make yourself comfy on the couch, I'll be there soon," the dom ushers down his lover's face and pecks a soft kiss onto her cheek before going back to his papers.

Though the sub decides to test her luck and suckles her bottom lip in between her teeth and gently tugs on her dom's shoulder again, causing him to turn to her.

"Yes, sweetheart, what is it?"

She makes her point as she takes a seat in his lap, squeezing her thighs to cage his own and encases his neck between her arms. Her dom gives her a questioning brow.

"Didn't want to sit on the couch anymore. I'll be quiet," she promises. He takes the bait, dropping a free arm to encase her waist and bring their chests closer, purposely until her breasts are squished against his shirt and he can feel every intake of breath she makes against him.

"You better be. You know the consequences, Angel."

"Yes, Daddy," she whispers.

And it works for a few minutes. The sub had locked her legs together behind the chair to keep herself steady and rested her cheek against her dom's shoulder, nosing at his neck to inhale his rich cologne. It set her nerves at ease, if only for a moment. The more she sniffed at him, the quicker she could begin to feel a dull throb between her legs. It made the poor girl swallow in excitement.

She gives a poor grind against her dom's crotch in pure desperation and squeaks a surprised noise when her dom tightens his grip on her waist. He doesn't say anything, but his hold is a silent warning. It only spurs the sub further and she swallows thickly, her thighs spreading on instinct as she gives another slow grind, feeling her dom's pants tighten underneath her.

"Sweetheart, what exactly are you doing?" her dom questions, not too concerned with fixing his posture, eyes still boring into his paper that he's scribbling down on.

She answers by smoothing her dom's shirt collar out with her fingers, then feeling her fingers down to the first button. Popping it free with no issue, then going down to the second. Her dom stops her hand by grasping her wrist and straightens himself out to look down at her.

"You're awfully testy today," her dom comments.

"Will you allow it?" she asks, licking at her suddenly dry lips when she locks eyes with her partner.

A grin and a half nod. "As you wish, baby," he coos. Sitting the pen down and leaning back into his chair, allowing his princess all of her freedom. The sub feels a tingle crawl down her spine and she is quick and eager to lean back against the desk, immediately starting to roll and grind her hips down in a rough and sloppy manner. She watches with liquid eyes as her dom lets a soft sigh fall from his lips and arch his hips up to give her better access to his restrained cock underneath his boxers and pants.

It's a quick action, the sub sits up a small bit and strips off her shirt slowly, revealing her breasts held in a gorgeous red lace bra, a small black bow sat in the middle of the cups. It grabs the attention of her lover and she gives a teasing smile as he grunts and leans forward, feeling up one side of her chest while leaving wet kisses on the other. Not bothering to be subtle with his markings. She hums off a pleased moan and arches into his touch, one hand reaching up behind her back to unclasp her hooks. It makes a soft sound, but one that gathers the heated glance from her dom as her bra shrivels forward around her cleavage, even daring to let her chest sink down naturally from being upheld.

Her dom slips an arm around her waist once more before he's standing up from his chair, holding her up with hardly any hassle. The poor sub squeals in surprise and tightens her legs around her man's waist, her arms struggling to reach around his neck before he's walking out of the office and into their bedroom. He gives her a knowing grin before tossing her onto their mattress and crawling right above her, caging her head with his palms.

"Sir?" she breathes out, her bra straps not even properly sitting on her shoulders and giving a winking view of her soft chest.

"I never said you could be testy for the entire day, darling," her dom cooes down at her. "Now it's my turn," he whispers, bending at his elbows and burrowing his face into her neck to give slow but sloppy kisses on her skin. She shivers at the touch, craning her neck to give him more room, weakly attempting to toss her bra to the side to let her dom see everything she offered.

The dom kisses his way from his lover's neck to her throat, feathering his teeth at her skin before making his way down. When he reaches her breasts, he settles himself to cage her waist with his thighs and sits back on his knees in order to take one breast in his hand, tweaking her soft nub between his index finger and thumb. While he mouths and gives little kitten licks to her other nipple. She squirms with a soft moan, looking down at her dom who gazes up at her once, winks, then goes back to work.

He switches back and forth with his mouth on her chest, until both her pink dusted nipples are perked and sensitive, and she's squirming beneath him. Then he moves down, ghosting kisses down her stomach, tickling over her belly button before going further down to her panties that cover her heat. There's a small patch of wetness from their earlier actions and the dom licks his lips and wastes no time in mouthing over her small raspberry of nerves, flicking the tip of his tongue against the bundle and smiling to himself when he feels her twitch against him.

"Daddy," she whispers.

"I'll take care of you, baby girl. I got you," he promises. Once she gives a quick nod in agreeance, he returns his attack on her clit, closing his eyes and allowing himself to naturally respond to her body's movements. When his sub is twitching and rocking against his mouth, the wet spot on the front of her panties ever so bigger, does he sit up to tease the fabric down by its sides and toss them behind him.

He grasps her ankles and spreads her legs apart, greedily soaking in his view. She lays there eyes closed and breathless, face pink with exertion, wetly kissed breasts slightly drooping to the sides and parting, hands reached up and tightly scrunched into the bedsheets beside her head. Her hair is beginning to stick to her forehead and parts of her throat, making it a wonderful sight to soak in.

While he sits back, fully dressed, but all the while wrecked.

"So wonderful for me," the dom praises, leaning back down to give his baby what she's been silently asking for the entire time. He brings a hand up, parts her slick folds and takes her clit into his mouth, gently suckling at her raspberry nerves, lapping his wet tongue flat against her. She bucks under him, both her hands coming to grab at his head and curl her digits in his locks to keep his head in place. He happily allows her to do so and continues his assault. Her wetness and his saliva building up, starting to create lewd noises that only curls a deep sense of lust and need inside the sub's stomach.

"Tongue feels amazing, Daddy," she slurs out, pleasure drunk and riding the high /and/ her dom's tongue as much as she can, her hips trembling as he continues to lap at her. When he hums a response, her body tenses up, back bending as she balances herself onto the heels of her feet and grinds up onto her dom's tongue. Her dom only brings a hand onto her waist to keep her held up and sticks his tongue out further, only helping himself to poke his tongue inside, making his poor baby cry out in want.

"There you go, that's what I like to see. Let yourself go, I got you," the dom whispers, applying pressure to her waist to make her lay back before resettling himself and continuing to suck at her clit. His hand comes back before he eases a slicked digit inside, not bothering to slow his motions, even when his sub lets out a broken moan. He sucks in suddenly, distracting his baby girl while he teases and nudges in another digit almost right after. It's a tingling stretch but the sub hasn't begged him to stop. So he continues, building his way up to stretch and scissor his fingers.

His chin is becoming slick with his sub's wetness but he doesn't mind, especially when her moans and pleas from above are breaking off into incoherent pants of air and her thighs suddenly wrap around his head as her body shakes from an orgasm. It's strong, and she cries out in bliss, the ends of her nails scratching at her dom's scalp as she rides it out, tears bubbling in her eyes at the intense wave of it.

She flops back down, her hips still rocking and weakly twitching against her dom, tightening and untightening around his fingers. She gives a weak whine of protest when she feels her dom move his fingers again, the inside of her walls throbbing at the sudden stimulation, the pleasure almost riding the line into pain.

"Be a good girl," he reminds her. "I know you can give me a few more, princess."

"Daddy…" she sobs out, blinking her weary eyes down at him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Give me one more and I'll be satisfied. Think you can do that for me?"

She nods her head. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

Her dom's fingers start moving again, slowly but surely, until he's knuckles deep. A small twist, a few rubs, and the sub is choking on a surprised moan and her dom is smirking above her. He gives her a few moments to recollect her breath before he's thrusting his fingers in and out of her, locking their gaze together as he continues his movements.

"Keep your eyes on me. Don't look away."

She tries to nod, but ten seconds in, she can feel her eyelids flutter at the curling pleasure in her stomach. It makes the soles of her feet burn and curl and her thighs are starting to tremble again.

"Da– Daddy, I think–"

"–gonna cum again, so soon baby girl?" her dom teases. "Go on then, sweetheart. Let it out."

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her second orgasm knocks the breath from her lungs and her entire form is shaking, her head rolled to the side, lips parted as she swallows in waves of air.

When she flops, she gives a weak noise and lolls her head back to glance up at her dom.

"–did so good for me. You okay, baby?" he asks, softly.

She can't form words at the moment, so she gives a weak nod and blinks the tears from her vision.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Let me clean you up," he soothes slowly pulling back his digits, then leaning down to kiss her tears away, coating her warm face in gentle pecks. Her dom slides off the bed and hurries into the bathroom to run the sink and place a small rag under the water before jogging off somewhere else into the house. The sub feels sleep grow heavy on their eyelids but they're gently stirred awake by their dom's cool hand on their cheek. "Stay awake just a while longer, baby. I need you clean you up. Sit up for me," he whispers. His large hands cusp her underarms and ease her to sit upright.

She hums in thanks at the cool rags pressing against her burning cheeks and neck, wiping her body clean of sweat. The roughness of the rag feels nice against her skin and she blinks a few times, more awake when there's something pressed against her chapped lips.

"It's water, sweetheart. Take a few sips. I brought some cherries for you to snack on before you nap."

Her dom helps her take a few sips of water, though she manages a little more than half the bottle and happily munches down on sweet cherries while her dom finds her a clean pair of panties and one of his own shirts to keep her frame warm. Once she's eased into the clothing, her hair is pet clean with the rag to rid the sweat and she's tucked into bed and curling up into a broad chest. Her dom peppering kisses atop of her head and whispering sweet nothings to her.

"Get some sleep, love. You did good for me today, thank you," her dom whispers down at her. His hands resting on her waist, embracing her. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her skin as she did for him.

She replies with a kiss to his neck before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my bby Kitana, give her some love on twitter @sirenkitana ♡
> 
> my account on twitter @petalsuccubus — lmao warning. nsfw concepts, dirty shiii man


End file.
